Remote network management platforms include cloud-based services that facilitate controlling operational aspects of a managed network. For instance, an enterprise may acquire services of a remote network management platform to use pre-established or custom workflows for the enterprise's specific needs. In addition to a core set of remotely-accessed software applications provided by the remote network management platform, optional and third-party software applications, as well as optional features of the core set, may also be available.